Amegakure High
by RamenKettle
Summary: There's a new girl at Amegakure High School and the Akatsuki has taken a liking to her, but three snobs are trying to keep her away so they can get in. Her father's abusive and her sister hates her.Rated T for language and mild theme
1. Chapter 1

Amegakure High

**Note: This is the new Amegakure High. It has the same idea with maybe a little bit different stuff thrown in and new characters besides the Akatsuki. If an Akatsuki member doesn't have a last name I made some up. **

Chapter 1 End of Summer

"Ugh! I can't believe summer is over!" Tobi whined to Deidara walking up the front steps where the Akatsuki met every day before school. He sat down at his usual spot on the edge. Everyone was there and they had about While they waited they talked about how their summer went. "I had to listen to my sister blab on and on about you Itachi!" Pein complained chewing on a pen. Itachi was admired by most of the girls in the school. "He can't help it he's irresistible," Deidara teased. Itachi glared at the blonde and Pein threw the pen he was chewing at him. "Woah guys turn around!" Kisame said. They turned around and saw a girl get out of a silver Camero. She stepped out and Kisame's jaw hit the ground. "That must be the new girl everyone was talking about," Pein said.

She had on a tight Invader Zim tee-shirt with a pair of black jeans with holes in the knees. She had a pair of fishnet gloves on and her long black hair was straightened with a green stripe.

She walked up the steps past them and went inside. Then the bell rang signaling that it was time for the first day of school.

* * *

"Hidan you were right that girl is _hot_!" Kisame told Hidan at lunch. Hidan smirked looking proud and said "I fucking told you so!" Deidara looked over at the girl and saw her eating lunch alone. "Must be a tough first day," he said. Tobi jumped up and ran over to the girl. He came back dragging her by the wrist. "Tobi thought the pretty girl you guys are talking about should come sit with us," he said. The girl sat down by Konan and began to eat her lunch. "What the hell are you all staring at me for?" she asked. Tobi, being the idiot he clearly is stated, "Oh, all of us think you're hot!" She rolled her eyes and finished her lunch.

"Ugh, look at her soaking up all the attention." Izumi said. Her friends Kana and Reika both looked and laughed. "Why did they invite her over there?" Reika scoffed.

"She's probably trying to get the Akatsuki into her pants," Kana stated a little loudly. Then the girl got up and walked up to them. She glared at the trio and screamed "You little You don't even know me! I've been here half a day and you little skanks are already talking trash about me! You three look like sluts, and I bet you've at least tried to get every guy in school into your pants! Jiguko e ike kono ama!"

"Keira Sachi stop it this instant!" The principle yelled.

**Note: DUN DUN DUN! I hope this revised story was better. Review!**

**Jiguko e ike kono ama means go to hell you bitch in Japanese. I may be wrong though if I am please tell me the right way to say it.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Amegakure High

**Note- Sorry it took so long to update. I've been lazy and been taking care of my new puppy I got a week ago. (Kisame: Excuses Excuses! Me: Shut up Fish Face!) Anyway I'll try to put up a couple of chapters today.) Review or I will turn Kisame into SUSHI! MWAUWHAUWHA (Kisame: Like hell *pulls out Shamada* Me: EEP *runs away*) Yup I'm a freak, but proud to be one! On with Chapter dos! (Yes some of the characters are OOC! NO FLAMING IT! I got the Japanese from Google Translator so it's not my fault if it isn't right. But tell me if you are absolutely positive (Like you are Japanese and know the language or have been studying it for a bazillion years) what it really is. Yes I said bazillion. For first and last names I just thought of the first Japanese word that I could think of. Except Iaia I don't know where that came from but it is a pretty name.**

Chapter 2

Keira Sachi sat in the principle's office. What had she done? Nothing! "But Sir those three started it!" She yelled. The principle glared at the girl. "You will not speak to me like that Ms. Sachi. This school is different from the one you came from. For punishment we result to violence, while other schools just give students detention. Our methods have been proven to work better. This is why we are a school for troubled teens. If you do not follow the rules you won't be kick out. You'll be punished severely." He had venom in his tone as he said the last sentence. Keira wasn't scared. The reason she was in this school was because of pain she and other people had caused her. "It won't do much. I've learned to handle pain. When you've lived a life like mine its best to forget about the past." She stated glaring back at the man and walking out. School was out already so she decided to go to the coffee shop down the road.

She left the building and started walking down the steps. Then one of the guys from the group from lunch blocked her path. "Hey fucking sexy! How 'bout you fucking come with me and we can go for a fucking ride. If ya know what I fucking mean." The guy had slicked back silver hair. Yes silver. He was taller than Keira, but shorter than most of the other guys. He had a pendent around his neck that she recognized as a symbol of Jashin and his shirt was unbuttoned so you could see the top of his chest. Keira just pushed him aside and said "Get lost loser." The guy's eyes went wide. She called him loser. Next thing Keira knew she was pushed into a wall. "Dare mo watashi no mesu inu o kusokuso haisha o yobidashi!" He had a knife and was holding it to her throat. "Hidan stop!" Another yelled. He had spiky orange hair and piercings (I know that's not what they are just bear with me) all over his face. "Fuck no! I'm going to fucking teach this fucking little bitch a fucking lesson and maybe sacrifice her to Jashin-sama." The knife started cutting her throat. She closed her eyes. 'This is what that bastard meant by 'troubled teens'," she thought. She felt his weight being lifted off of her and the cold blade disappeared. Keira put a hand to her throat. She removed it and saw a spot of blood. She ignored it and whipped her hand on her pants. "Hey sorry 'bout that. You ok?" The only girl of the group asked extending her hand to help Keira up. Keira ignored her and got up herself. She started to walk away. "Hey what's your problem?" The redhead asked. Keira turned around and glared at him. "Right now you bakas!" She stormed off to her car.

"Ugh I can't believe the stupid fucked up teachers gave us fucking homework on the first fucking day of school!" Hidan complained. Kakuzu threw a text book at him and said "Quit complaining Hidan."

"Besides don't you just blow it off anyway?" Kisame asked. The Akatsuki were all at Pein's house doing the homework that Hidan was just complaining about. "Shut your fucking blue face Kisame!" Hidan yelled. "Uncle Fucker," Deidara finished for him. Yes the Akatsuki watches South Park. Then Pein's father (yes their families are alive, except for Sasori's and Hidan's) barged into the room like a stampede of elephants. "Father? What is wrong?" Pein asked. He glared at his son saying, "That new girl Keira Sachi. She disrespected me and got up and left my office!" Yes Pein's father is the school principle. Pein motioned for the others to go to his room.

Keira opened the door to the coffee shop. She walked up to the barista and ordered a cappuccino with chocolate Coffee Mate. She got her drink and sat down. "Hey your that new girl, right?" a boy at another table asked. "Ya I am, what of it?" He walked over to her table. "I heard you turned down Hidan," He said. Keira didn't know what the big deal was; she just thought he was insane. "What's wrong with that?" She asking giving him a weird look. "Hidan is really religious when it comes to his religion," He started.

"Ya, he said something about sacrificing me to Jashin-sama because I called him a loser," She interrupted. The boy's face held horror as he finished "Then you'd better not come to school for a while. Hidan was arrested and sent to Amegakure High School for Troubled Teens because he attempted to sacrifice the principle and a student at his old school because they said he was a loser and his religion was pointless. He failed of course, but that doesn't mean he won't try again…with you. After he rapes you. Keira's eyes went wide. The only thing she couldn't hold pain back from was when her first foster father raped her. He caused her so much pain she was in shock and barley recovered from her injuries. "R-rape m-me-e?" She asked stuttering. The boy nodded. Now that Keira thought about it he resembled Hidan a lot. His hair was silver but shaggy and he had the same intimidating purple eyes and the Jashinist. "Why do look like him, and know so much?" The boy laughed. "I'm Hidan's twin brother. Took you awhile to figure that out." She started to back away "Don't worry I'm not a Jashinist or in no way personality wise like Hidan." Keira seemed relived "Do you go to the same school?" He shook his head "I go to the Amegakure Public High School, by the way I'm Kiyohiko." He extended his hand. "Keira," she extended her arm too and shook his hand.

Keira had decided to let Kiyohiko walk her home. She liked him…he was the only one it seemed that knew her pain. "Where do you and Hidan live?" She asked. "On the other end of town. We live in the poor part of the city. If there is such a thing. This entire town is freaking poor." Keira giggled, but then thought, "Then why isn't my foster family poor?" Her thoughts were interrupted when Kiyohiko asked, "So who's your foster family?" It had started to rain so she pulled the hood of her jacket over her head as she said, "Iaia and Kiyoshi Ookami." Kiyohiko nodded and said, "Ah you live the richest people in the city. Lucky you. Are they as cold hearted as everyone says they are?" Keira shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. Yuki isn't the nicest, but Iaia seems nice, and Kiyoshi is an asshole." She started giggling. "Wow I haven't laughed in years," She thought.

"Can I interest you in a study date sometime?" Kiyohiko asked. Keira nodded and replied, "Ok first time I find out I have a test I'll call you and we can study at the library. Sound good?" Kiyohiko nodded. They got to Keira's house and they stood there for a moment. "It was nice meeting you Kiyohiko."

"Pleasure was all mine Keira. Oh and you can called me Kiyo if you want. 'Cause Kiyohiko is a mouthful. Keira giggled, "Ok, bye Kiyo."

After Kiyo dropped her off she walked inside only to find a fuming Yuki. "Hey Yuki," She said waving and walking upstairs. "Wait a minute Keira!" Yuki yelled. Keira turned around and Yuki punched her in the face. "Today is not my day is it?" She thought. "What the hell was that for?" She yelled.

"For trying to befriend someone from my school, and it was Kiyo Ayame no doubt!" She yelled trying to hit Keira again. "What's wrong with me befriending someone from your preppy goody goody school?" Keira asked.

"Daddy told you to have nothing to do with my school! That means no befriending anyone from Amegakure Public School."

"Fine, but just to let you know I'm not going to blow him off since he asked me out on a date."

"When!" 

"On our way home he asked me if I wanted to go on a study date with him next test we have." Keira walked upstairs after seeing Yuki's expression. She pulled out her homework and started to do it.

"Keira Sachi! Come down here this instant!" Kiyoshi yelled. "Great Yuki tattled," She thought. She walked downstairs and was greeted by a pissed off foster father. "What the hell did I fucking tell you about talking to students from the public school!" Keira rolled her eyes. He was going to go off again. "Don't roll your eyes at me bitch!"

"Kiyoshi calm down." Iaia ordered. Kiyoshi turned around and slapped his wife across the face knocking her to the floor. Keira ran to her side. "Iaia are you ok?" She helped her up and Iaia yelled, "What the hell have I ever done to you! I'm your wife but you treat me like I'm your pet! It's over!" Iaia stormed upstairs and Kiyoshi followed her.

"Hey Hidan you know that new girl at your school?" Kiyo asked his brother.

"What fucking of it?" He replied. Kiyo sat in his chair looking proud. "I got a date with her." Hidan jumped out of his chair and screamed, 'You fucking bastard! I fucking wanted her!"

Keira and Yuki ran upstairs after Iaia and Kiyoshi. They were about to the couple's bedroom door when two gunshots were heard. "No…Mom!" Yuki screamed running into the room. Keira followed her. Iaia was laying on the floor slowly bleeding to death. Kiyoshi had a pistol in his hand. He pointed it at Keira. "You!" He pulled the trigger and Keira fell to the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

Amegakure High

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN THE AKAtSUKI!**

Chapter 1

Hidan was pissed off at his brother. "Why the fucking hell couldn't you fucking leave her fucking alone?" he yelled. Kiyo shrugged, "She's hot." Hidan sat on their ratty, moth eaten couch and held his head for a bit. "Go out drinking with the gang again?" Kiyo asked. Hidan flipped him off and went to his room.

"I don't know what to do about that girl. The school has never had a problem with its students before," Pein's father said about ready to give up. They were watching the news and discussing school. "This just in, a young girl was shot by her foster father." The news channel said. Pein looked over at it and saw a photo of two bodies on the ground covered in blood. They were both women. One looked older, about in her forties. The other he recognized by the shirt she was wearing. It was the Invader Zim shirt from that girl.

The police were about to put her body into a body bag when she coughed. "What? The girl isn't dead," One of the paramedics said. They put her on a gurney and took her to the ambulance.

"Deidara and Sasori time for dinner!" Kisa, Deidara's mother called. Deidara and the Sasori came downstairs. "Yum smells good Mom!" Deidara cheered at his mothers cooking. They sat at the table and ate. "Sasori you sure you'll be ok?" Kisa asked. Sasori nodded. He had been living on his own since his Sophomore year. Kisa always tried to get him to move in. "I'll be fine Ms. Katsu. Besides I don't want to be a bother," Sasori stated.

"Mommy, why does Sasori come over so much but never stay?" Deidara's little sister Akito asked after Sasori had left. "I wish your friend wasn't so non emotional, Deidara," Kisa sighed.

"Come on Kisame give it back!" Kisame's little brother Kai yelled. Kisame had taken his brother's favorite toy and hidden it somewhere. "Kisame give your brother that damn toy!" Their father yelled. Kisame grabbed the toy from the ceiling fan and gave it back to Kai.

The next morning everything at school was chaos. The entire school had heard about Keira being shot. "Wow…first day here and she's shot," One girl whispered to another. Gossip was going around everywhere.

Things were the same but different at the public school. "Did you hear?" Kiyo's friend Aki asked.

"Hear what?" he asked. Aki pulled the news paper out of her bag and pointed to the headline. Kiyo's eyes went wide. "Keira, shot?" He asked out load.

You knew her?" Kiyo nodded.

"I met her yesterday after school at the coffee shop by my brother's school. She told me she'd go on a date with me." Why had her foster father shot her? Her foster mother was shot also, but why would Kiyoshi Ookami do such a thing. Then they heard soft crying coming from the side of the steps. They looked over the edge and saw Yuki Ookami. Kiyo jumped over to her. "Hey Yuki. What's wrong?" Yuki continued to cry. Kiyo sat on the ground next to her. "Hey Yuki," He said. Yuki looked up at him. Her hair was a mess, her face was red, and her eyes were puffy. "I…didn't mean for him to…shoot her or Mom…It's just that she pissed me off and I told Daddy," She choked out between sobs. "How did the police know it was your father?" Kiyo asked.

"I called 911 after Dad ran out of the house. I stayed with Keira until the police and paramedics arrived. I thought she had died and I told her I was sorry for being such a bitch and getting her shot," She cried harder and Kiyo pulled her into his chest. "Shush. It'll be ok," He said trying to comfort her.

Aki watched the seen unfold. She felt sorry for Yuki; she had a funny feeling Kiyo was going to let her hang around with them. The bell rang and the trio walked to there classes.

Keira woke up in a bright room. Her eyes slowly opened and she saw people in masks and blue robes. "Where am I?" She said bellow a whisper. A nurse dropped her clipboard and rang for a doctor. "Where am I? She asked again.

"Calm down miss. You will be fine," a nurse spoke.

"But where am I?"

"You're in the hospital. Do you remember anything that happened?" The doctor asked.

"What are you talking about?" She asked. The doctor shook his head. "It seems she's got amnesia. She doesn't remember anything from last night."

"Why am I here?" Keira asked.

"You were shot by your foster father last night," He replied. A nurse lifted her blanket and Keira saw bloody bandages that covered her abdomen. Tears formed in her eyes. "Depending how fast you recover depends on how long you'll be in here. Do you remember what your name is?" The doctor asked. She shook her head. "It's Keira," the doctor told her. She nodded.

"I've got to see if she's ok, Aki and I'm taking Yuki," Kiyo said to his friend.

"No Kiyo, she probably hates me," Yuki cried. Kiyo shook his head. "If she heard anything you said to her she won't." They walked through the hospital doors and went to the nurses' desk. "Excuse us we're looking for Keira Sachi's room." The nurse pointed to a door. They stood outside the door for at least five minutes. They heard rustling inside.

Kiyo finally knocked on the door. A blonde nurse answered the door. "Oh, Keira you have visitors," She said smiling. Keira had a confused expression on her face. "Hi Keira! How are you feeling?" Kiyo asked.

"Nurse, who are they?" Keira asked.

"I'm afraid the poor girl has amnesia. Well I'll leave you three alone," The nurse said walking out. "Keira, I'm Kiyo and this is your foster sister Yuki," Yuki waved.

"Yuki…that's a pretty name," She smiled. Yuki gasped and Keira smile disappeared. "Are you ok, Yuki?" Yuki nodded and smiled back. "Can you guys tell me some stuff about what my life is like?" Yuki nodded and told her about how her parents were killed and how she came to live with them.

Keira was in and out of the hospital for several months. Yuki and Kiyo came to see her everyday after school. "You know, you two would make a cute couple! You two should start dating!" Keira laughed.

"You really think so?" Kiyo and Yuki asked. Keira nodded.

School was over by the time Keira got out of the hospital. She wanted to go back to school as soon as it started up again. So the first day of school she walked to Amegakure's School for Troubled Teens. She was a senior now. She had done all the homework from the previous year and passed her junior year. She walked into the front lawn and saw the Akatsuki. "Hey!" she said to them. They gave her weird looks. This girl just last year hated them and wanted nothing to do with them. "Hey, your Keira, right?" a blue haired girl asked. Keira nodded "When I was shot I ended up with amnesia and my friends Yuki and Kiyo told me to try to become friends with Kiyo's brother and his friends," She said in one breath and was panting. "How do you know we're who he was talking about?" Pein asked. She pointed to Hidan. "Cause he looks exactly like Kiyo."

"Ya you're right," Deidara stated.

"So if you're going to be one of us…you need to be initiated," Hidan said smirking.

"How?" She asked. 

"Meet us here after school and you'll see," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Amegakure High

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki!

Chapter 4

After school Keira met the Akatsuki where she was told. She had been waiting for thirty minutes when the Akatsuki came out. "Sorry we're late, un. We had to talk with Pein's dad," Deidara said. Keira nodded and said, "It's ok." Hidan smirked saying, "Now for your initiation." His smirk widened. "Just tell me what I have to do!" Keira snapped.

"Cut your wrist with this," Pein said handing her a pocket knife. She did so and handed him the knife back. Pein grabbed her arm and let the blood drip into a bowl. "You have an hour to find us the things on this list. Meet back here when you get them or when the hour is up," Pein stated giving her a list of items. She nodded and left. "This can't be two hard," she thought. Then she looked at the list and sweat dropped. "What the fuck no of these are real things!"

Meanwhile the Akatsuki was laughing their asses off. "You guys do know it wasn't funny to screw with a girl who has amnesia. Nothing on that list was real," Konan said not approving of what they did. Then they saw Keira stomping back towards them. She handed Pein the list back and said, "Screw you!" She started marching off when Pein grabbed her hand. "We're sorry. We did fool you. The real list is right here but it's full of tasks you can't refuse if you join," he said handing her a new list. She read the tasks and crumpled the paper up. "I am not having sex with you," she yelled storming off.

She went home. She and Yuki had gotten the house back from the police after Iaia's murder. "Hey Yuki I'm home!" She called. No one answered. "She must be with Kiyo. She'll be fine with him," she thought. She heard something upstairs so she went to investigate. She walked past Yuki's room and heard weird sounds and voices. She put her ear to the door and heard what she thought was Yuki say, "Kiyo we'd better stop, Keira will be home any minute and I don't want her to worry." Then she heard Kiyo's voice say, "She can wait. One more time please, Yuki?" She heard a moan and she ran to her room with her eyes wide. "I was so right! They are perfect for each other!" A knock was heard on her door. "Come on in Yuki!" She called.

"You didn't hear any of that did you?" She asked motioning to the half naked Kiyo in the hallway. Keira laughed and said, "Well if you count hearing strange noises and moans as not hearing anything then no I didn't hear anything." The couple blushed a deep shade of red. "You should think about dating one of the Akatsuki," Kiyo said. Keira shook her head saying, "Like hell! They made me do an initiation that included slitting my wrist, going on a wild goose chase, and then they wanted me to have sex with each one of them!" Kiyo looked confused as he said, "What initiation? No one else had to." Keira growled and pulled out her cell phone and called Pein. "What the hell! No one else had to do a fucking initiation!" She yelled. Pein laughed on the other end of the phone and said, "It was Hidan's idea. None of us wanted to hear him rant so we went along with it. You can be in Akatsuki I don't really care." He hung up and Keira groaned into the pillow. "I'd suggest either Itachi or Deidara. Kisame and Hidan are players. The others are just plain stupid when it comes to women," Kiyo said. Keira groaned again. Kiyo whipped out his phone and said, "Hidan, its Kiyo. There is a party for Akatsuki only at Keira and Yuki's tonight. Tell the others. What yes I'm going to be there. No, I'm not part of the Akatsuki. Will you shut the fuck up?" He argued with his brother for a while longer then hung up and said, "Party here tonight! Akatsuki, Yuki, and I are the only ones allowed." He smirked and Keira smacked him in the face and said, "Shut up lover boy."


End file.
